neodbz2fandomcom-20200213-history
Hospitals
Hospitals: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Natural Healing -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Any broken bones can be healed in the time it takes to be fully healed in a rejuvenator, if one is available. Outside of a rejuvenator, it takes 1 Neo Week, or 1 real life day, to heal a broken bone of any kind. Any shattered or destroyed appendages, such as those received from Double Criticals, take three days to recover. Any lost limbs and Triple-Critical level damage to the torso are permanent, unless a character visits a Hospital (detailed below.) For all types of healing a critical effect, fighting while attempting to heal causes strain upon the limb(s) affected and ruins the healing process, forcing you to start the time requirement over. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hospitals -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- There are hospitals that have the ability to repair lost limbs and heavy torso damage. While attending one of these hospitals, you may not train, wear weighted clothing, or fight. Credit income is unaffected. Hospitals charge money for their services, and take a certain amount of time to heal various criticals. Some restarts may not have widely available hospitals; be sure to pay attention to Storyline Information. Double Criticals: Staying in a hospital for one Neo Week (or one real life day) will repair any double critical, regardless of where the critical was inflicted. This treatment plan also costs 100 credits. Missing Arms: If you are recovering from a removed arm, it takes 2 weeks (2 real days) in the hospital, plus 300 credits for materials to make a new arm. Missing Legs: If you are recovering from a removed leg, it takes 3 weeks (3 real days) in the hospital, plus 500 credits for the materials to make a new leg. Abdomen/Torso Damage: If your are recovering from Triple-Critical level damage taken to the abdomen or torso, it takes 3 Neo weeks (3 real days) in the hospital, plus 500 credits for the materials to rebuild lost skin, bones, and intestines. Missing miscellaneous appendage(tail, ect): If you are recovering from another form of missing appendage it takes 3 weeks(3 real days) in the rejuvenator, plus 750 credits for the materials to make a new appendage. Replacement Eyes: If your eyes have been gouged out or removed, you may receive replacement ones. However, these take five Neo weeks (5 real days) in the hospital to implant, and cost 1000 credits -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Miscellaneous Critical Notes -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Multiple Criticals: If you have been inflicted by multiple critical effects, the times and costs required to heal these are cumulative. -Examples: Two broken arms take two Neo weeks (2 real life days) to heal - one for each arm. Two double-critical shattered arms require six Neo weeks to heal naturally, or two Neo weeks in the hospital and 200 credits. Two missing arms take four Neo weeks in the hospital and 600 credits to heal. Miscellaneous Criticals: If there is an effect that is on par with a Critical, such as missing fingers, grieviously deep scars, et-cetera, it may be healed by spending one Neo week (one real life day) in the hospital, or paying the hospital 100 credits. Each time you get another crit of this type, the cost to remove it doubles. Doctors take advantage of patients who can't seem to learn from their mistakes. -Examples: Glacier gets a hand removed by an overzealous sword-wielding opponent. He can spend either 1 real-life day in the hospital or 100 credits to have it replaced. Some time later, Glacier loses another hand to the same individual. It now costs him either 2 real-life days in the hospital or 200 credits to replace it. If for some reason Glacier loses another hand, or loses a finger, or gains a viciously deep scar he wishes to heal, it will cost him 4 real-life days in the hospital or 400 credits to heal it.